Coma de Justin
by Paula-chan
Summary: Baseado no episódio do primeiro Baile de Justin... Brian e Justin... Juntos... A descoberta do amor superará momentos de desespero e angústia? Leiam.. Primeira Fanfic Yaoi postada no site! Boa leitura


Coma de Justin

As horas não demonstram quererem passar tão rápido quanto gostaria. Já se passara uma semana e ele ainda se mantinha naquela cama tranqüilamente dormindo; não havia despertado para nada. Permanecia em coma.

Nunca havia imaginado que algum dia talvez sentisse por alguém o que sentiu por aquele garoto na noite do acidente.

Uma noite que em partes não sentia vontade nenhuma de relembrar. Queria poder esquecer tudo, mas não se esqueceria do baile, da dança, do que sentiu... Do que acha que sentiu...

--------

Parecia que naquela noite tudo, até o fim dela, seria mágico! No fundo sentia-se assim.

O garoto estava... Estava simplesmente lindo.

Um anjo louro espalhando sua luz diante de toda movimentação, destacando-se como sempre, presenteado com diversos olhares desejosos e apaixonados, alguns até discretos e tímidos.

A musica tocava no ritmo perfeito, se caminhou até ele.

Céus.. Como estava lindo.

Finalmente ele me vê, no começo parece surpreso, mas logo a seguir me abre mais um de seus belos sorrisos...

Nada precisou ser dito.

Apreciaram somente a trocar de olhares e o significado no fundo deles.

O louro sentiu um toque macio segurando pela mão e o levando para o centro da pista.

Um cachecol de seda envolveu seu pescoço enquanto uma nova musica começava a tocar.

Juntos puseram se a dançar, preocupados unicamente em poderem sentir a presença de um ao outro.

---------------

Ainda mantinha o olhar fixo no leito.

Nenhum som, nenhum gesto. Nada.

Não entendia. Não sabia entender. Seu peito se retorcia olhando-o daquela maneira semimorto deitado por sobre o colchão.

Sua cabeça com enfaixadas brancas, seu rosto cada dia mais pálido, mas não menos bonito e seu corpo coberto pelo lençol branco do hospital.

Tirando de seus devaneios o celular toca, logo atende, é Michael.

- Como ele está?

- Do mesmo jeito que esteve nesses últimos dias.

- E você, como você está?

- ...Sua mãe comprou uma nova camiseta referida a você.

- Como ela é desta vez?

- "Meu filho gay mudou-se para Oregon para viver com o namorado e me deixou muito orgulhosa".

- Será que ela nunca cansa dessas coisas?

- Vou desligar antes que a enfermeira volte.

- Brian... Estarei sempre ao seu lado, em todas as horas que você precisar.

- Eu sei Mike.

- Ligo de novo mais tarde. Beijo.

- Beijo...

Desliga o celular e o guarda no bolso do sobre tudo.

_Não tem mais porque eu ficar aqui._

Brian encosta sua cabeça nos brancos travesseiros de Justin; os cabelos louros ainda mantinham o perfume natural que tanto gostava aspirar.

Levantou alguns dedos; atreveu-se a acariciar devagar o rosto, conhecendo a verdadeira razão de sua atitude.

Mas não podia deixar de sentir em seus olhos formaram-se novas lagrimas prestes a escorrer mais uma vez... Ainda doía muito.

- Eu vou embora.

Levantou-se e se foi, sem olhar de volta para o leito.

Com um único pensamento em mente.

Que deveria ser ele a estar deitado naquela cama.

---------

A boate estava lotada, como sempre. A musica alta, as luzes radiantes e o mais intenso dos agito impregnava nos corpos dos mais 'reservados' fazendo-os escorregarem para a pista de dança.

Porém, em meio de tanta dança e diversão, sem contar diversos rapazes incrivelmente lindos e disponíveis, um homem se mantinha distante... indiferente, frio até.

Consumia drogas numa parte escura da boate sem se importar em ser visto, já que não se faltavam viciados ali também.

Sem se importar com nada mais a não ser os flashes's que rodeavam por dentro da sua cabeça a muito contra-gosto.

_Ele se aproximou tam rápido... _

Não pude fazer nada...

Ele não percebeu...

Está segurando um bastão...

Justin!

Não houve tempo nem reação...

Ele dormiu.

Não queria ver nem falar com seus amigos. Estava no momento sem cabeça para isso.

Ted, Emm, Linz, Mel, Déb.. Não queria confronta-los. Não queria ver seus olhos cobertos de pena, droga, ele estava bem. Justin que se encontrava preso numa cama sem sinal de que voltaria a despertar.

_Por que não cheguei há tempo...?_

_Por que demorei tanto...?_

_Por que sorria para mim em vês de ter se protegido...?_

_Por que apareceu na minha vida...?_

Do outro lado da boate Michael reaparece depois de uma temporada fora na casa do seu, aparentemente, ex-namorado.

Reencontra Ted e Emm que no começo parecem não tê-lo reconhecido direito; os cumprimenta com abraços fortes e logo pergunta por Brian.

- Estava nitidamente preocupado com o publicitário.

- Ele resolveu se afastar de todos após o acidente com o Justin...

- Ele está tão mal assim, Emm?

- Antes fosse apenas tristeza. Brian não está medindo as doses de drogas que está consumindo.

- Ted, você esqueceu de mencionar que ele também está tentando acabar com a própria vida desta maneira.

- Obrigado Emm, ele está se drogando tanto que parece que está tentando acabar com a própria vida, Mike.

- Eu preciso falar com ele. Ele não deve ficar assim por um garoto que acabou de conhecer.

- Mas ele sofreu aquele acidente e o seu amigo presenciou.

- Emm, não será por causa do Justin que o Brian se matará desse jeito. A culpa não é dele.

Michael logo vai em busca de Brian pela boate. Por sorte não fora difícil encontra-lo, estava no 'room black' começando a acender mais um de seus cigarros e acompanhado por um rapaz enquanto o mesmo lhe fazia um coito bucal.

- Finalmente te achei! Este lugar está tam cheio que mal consigo andar.

- Olha... só quem voltou. Trouxe o Dr. David com você...ou... esqueceu ele em alguma sala de hospital... e nossa... essa foi horrível.

- Humm?- Não, não é você, pode continuar. –se voltando para Michael - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- O que você acha? Vim ver como está. Ted e Emm me disseram..

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas.. Não me importo.

- Deveria. Estão preocupados com você.

- Comovente... Ahhhh... E se você não se importa...

Brian se recompõem e puxa o rapaz com que estava pela mão, não dando muito interesse pela presença de Michael.

----------

O moreno está no chuveiro se lavando, seu acompanhante da noite já havia ido embora.

Encontrava-se sozinho novamente, mesmo aparentando não se importar...

Fecha os olhos ao perceber as gotas de água atravessarem seus fios de cabelos castanhos enquanto mais uma vez relembra de tudo que passara por essas últimas semanas.

_Como ele deve estar agora...?_

Parou também para se lembrar do seu cheiro, seu corpo, seus olhos, seu sorriso, sua voz, seu jeito, suas idiotices em correr atrás de uma pessoa que apenas deseja provar do desfrute carnal e nada mais; ele nunca desistiu de Brian Kinney.

Nunca desistiu de conquista-lo, de mostrá-lo seu amor ou aquilo que dizia ser amor..

_Amor... Só aquele idiota mesmo para perder seu tempo comigo... Tudo por achar estar mesmo apaixonado por mim... Idiota._

_E agora olha no que foi parar, numa cama de hospital..._

---------------

Em seu escritório Brian se prepara para uma nova reunião do dia com idéias renovadoras e excitantes para o produto da nova campanha que irá publicar.

Sentado em um dos sofás de couro que o escritório possuía e com alguns papéis na mão mal percebeu sua secretária Cynthia na sala com semblante contente embora curioso.

- Sr. Kinney, seu amigo Michael acabou de ligar.

- Disse a ele que estava ocupado?

- Sim eu disse, ele mandou dizer que "quem vê pensa que você faz alguma coisa" e que não precisava mentir já que não quer falar com ele.

- Ele só ligou para dizer isso?

- Não, ele ligou para dizer que o tal de...– pega um pedaço de papel e lê-... Justin Taylor já acordou. Parece que foi hoje e ele ligou para avisar e pedir que o sr. Vá visitá-lo.

- Ele finalmente despertou...

- Disse alguma coisa sr. Kinney?

- Sim, me traz um café?

- Ta me achando com cara de empregada?

- O que?

- Nada não, já vou trazer o seu café.

- E traz uns donuts!

- Quer que eu dê na boca também?- sai a pobre secretária aos sussurros.

Com a saída de sua secretária Brian se encosta melhor no sofá, soltando um suspiro aliviado.

Não sabia o por quê, ou melhor, talvez soubesse mais não estava querendo aceitar.

Seu coração disparou com a noticia que recebera, mas era besteira! Besteira sentir isso por... Não se deixaria levar por acontecimentos tam desastrosos! Não vivera para se apaixonar igual um ser hétero comum!

Além do mais, sabia perfeitamente de como isso terminaria.

Algum dia um de ambos se cansaria e partiria para outra escolha e..

Nem sabia no que estava pensando!

Não precisava pensar!

O garoto já esta bem agora, não precisava mais perder seu tempo com ele.

A responsabilidade já não era mais sua.

Não necessitava mais visitá-lo no hospital e encarar o olhar preconceituosamente enjoado das enfermeiras e da mãe do garoto.

Ao menos prometeram jamais dizer ao lourinho que ele Brian, toda noite dês do acidente, o visitara no hospital, permanecendo ao seu lado durantes horas e mais horas.

_Não tem por que ele saber..._

_Não fará diferença nenhuma._

-----------

Passado algum pouco tempo Justin Taylor se encontrava com grandes resultados de melhora. Ainda se mostrava frágil e com grandes seqüelas pelo corpo exteriormente encobrindo o verdadeiro trauma do lado interior.

Mais alguns dias se passaram e Justin recebe alta do seu fisioterapeuta, porém, com a triste noticia de que nunca mais voltará a desenhar devido à paralisia da mão esquerda.

De volta para casa Jennifer e Justin são surpreendidos por repórteres interessados no julgamento de Chris Hobbs.

- Droga.

- Vamos entrar querido. Não precisamos falar com nenhum deles.

-----------

Sentado num áspero chão frio e consumindo um numero menor de drogas, Brian Kinney assistia toda a interferência dos repórteres em deixar Justin em paz.

- Por favor, sr. Taylor, pode nos dar uma palavra sobre o acidente com Chris Hobbs?

- O que a senhora tem a dizer sobre o caso?

- Pode nos dizer o que realmente aconteceu sr. Taylor?

- Pensam em levar o caso até o fim?

_Eles nunca percam tempo..._

_Olhos azuis..._

_Lindos olhos azuis..._

_Preciso começar a parar de fumar..._

_Talvez..._

-----------

Poucas semanas se passaram...

- Vem me buscar! Agora!

- Se acalme! Eu não posso ir ai agora, sua mãe nunca deixaria você sair nesse estado..

- Por favor, Daphne. Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui! Eu quero ver o Brian.

- Tudo bem fique calmo, tome uma maracujina, ouça musica sertaneja que estou passando ai em frente. Esteja na porta.

- Obrigado Daphne. Apenas você pra me ajudar nessas horas.

- Não tem isso não, você fica me devendo uma. E uma grande, já que a minha situação com a sua mãe irá por água abaixo.

- A relação de vocês nunca foi grande coisa.

- É mais eu podia ir na sua casa comer de graça quantas vezes quisesse.

- Isso tudo é pela comida?

- E você achou que era por que?

- Daph eu vou desligar e ficar te esperando.

- Ta que seja... Ah! Justin.

- O que?

- Se arrume bem para visitar o seu namoradinho.

- Vá se ...

- Só por causa disso vou me atrasar!

- Daph!

- Droga.

-------------

- Entra.

- Daph! Nunca fiquei tam feliz em te ver!

- Nem eu fiquei tam feliz em ver você loirinha! Você está se sentindo melhor?

- Não, estou irritado e com algumas dores ainda.

- Então eu acho melhor..

- Daph, eu quero ficar longe da minha mãe e de todos! Estão apenas me tratando como um inválido. Isso está me deixando..

- Justin! Justin, o que foi?

- Foi uma dor de cabeça, já passou..

- Ai tem certeza que você quer ir mesmo ver o Brian?

- Claro que sim. Estou sentindo falta dele. Será que ele sente falta de mim?

- Não sei, acho que sim...

- Daph..

- Hum?

- Eu vi a Nossa Senhora.

- Você o que?

- Eu vi um touro enorme de duas cabeças também.

- Sério?

- E fiquei seguindo um menininho esquisito vestido de peão... Ele queria que eu o seguisse.

- E você o seguiu?

- Sim. Eu perguntei se ele tinha algum irmão mais velho, ele não respondeu e começou a correr.

- Nossa e o que aconteceu?

- Eu o segui. E ele me levou á uma mulher seminua.

- E o que você fez?

- Corri.

- Ai Justin...

- Mas o mais surpreendente é que a Nossa Senhora falou comigo.

- E o que ela disse?

- Alguma coisa com "vós measse não a de ser de acá, vós measse ah de volta".

- Que coisa louca Justin. Olha chegamos na Liberty.

- Obrigado Daph.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso Jus?

- Eu preciso muito ver ele.

- Tudo bem, mas me liga a hora que for se precisar de alguma coisa.

- Eu prometo.

-----------

No Woody's Brian e Michael bebem enquanto conversam sobre o ex de Michael, David.

- Sua aparência está horrível! Você aumentou o seu consumo de drogas? Está matando você! Será que não percebe que pode arruinar a sua vida e tudo que já construiu?

- Pare de exagerar Mike, eu estou bem.

- Por que você nunca foi visitar Justin?

- Não tinha nada a fazer por ele.

- Isso não é desculpa. Você poderia ter ficado ao menos ao lado da mãe dele, dado apoio...

- Eu dei meu apoio. Pedi que ligasse caso não conseguissem pagar o tratamento..

- Não é este tipo de apoio que estou dizendo sr. Viciado reprimido.

- Ele está bem agora. Não é isso que deveria importa?

- Você poderia ter tido mais consideração pelo Justin e pela sua família, mas ao invés disso você fica se drogando e se distanciando de todos que te querem bem.

- Agradeço a sua... Não sei como descrever. Mas... Prometo que vou pensar em tudo que você disse, amanhã, quando acordar.

- Brian...

----------

_Essas pessoas parecem que nunca dormem..._

_Droga é a dor de cabeça de novo.._

_Ah..._

_Brian..._

Justin se apóia num poste para não despencar no chão.

Um estranho tenta ajuda-lo, mas evita o contato.

Não se sente seguro o suficiente para ser tocado por ninguém...

---------

_Vou arranjar uma transa para o Michael antes que ele me enlouqueça._

Brian caminha pra fora do Woody's.

Ele pega um cigarro no bolso e o acende.

Começa caminhar entre a multidão.

_------------_

Eles se beijam.

Uns vaiam, outros batem palmas, alguns soltam sonoros de surpresa e espanto, mas nada, absolutamente nada, poderia estragar aquele momento tão importante e real que os dois estavam vivendo.

A musica, a dança, a surpresa em vê-lo ali... Nada poderia ser mais importante do que apenas viver, sentir, presenciar esse momento com ele ao seu lado.

_Eu te amo..._

E como ama.

Seu coração poderia afirmar isso!

Batia numa velocidade frenética! Como se quisesse saltar de seu corpo e dar-se de presente ao homem dos seus sonhos, mas não era preciso. Não era preciso.

Seu coração já fora dado ao moreno dos olhos brilhantes há muito tempo, seu coração já se encontrava marcado com um só único nome...

Brian Kinney.

---------

Brian...

Justin sente a dor de cabeça volta de forma acelerada e cai no chão com ambas as mãos na testa buscando aliviar a dor.

Brian corre em seu socorro, ajudando-o a se levantar e caminhar até seu jipe.

- Já não passou da sua hora de dormir?

- Eu queria te ver. Senti a sua falta.

Brian o amarra com o cinto de segurança e fecha a porta partindo em seguir para a casa de Justin.

- Quem te trouxe até o Liberty?

- A minha amiga Daph.

- Vou te levar pra casa.

- Não Brian, por favor, eu não quero ir.

Como se naquele momento pudesse negar alguma coisa aos olhos azuis...

Brian deu meia-volta e seguiu para seu loft com Justin de carona.

----------

- O que eles disseram?

- Que talvez eu nunca mais volte a desenhar.

- E você acredita mesmo nisso?

- ... Acho que não.- Justin bebe mais um gole de vinho antes de continuar - Brian...

- Huh?- acendendo mais um cigarro.

- Por que você nunca foi me visitar?

- Para que iria?

- Eu não consigo me lembrar direto do dia do baile, nem que você dançou comigo... Queria me lembrar disso.

Brian se levanta do sofá e caminha ficando de costas para Justin.

- Eu me lembro de tudo. Eu o vi chegando por trás de você com um taco de basebol, mas ele veio tam rápido e você estava tam distante...

_Eu corria mais não conseguia me aproximar..._

- Eu corri mais não havia tempo de pará-lo...

_Não... Por favor não... Justin..._

- Então você já estava sangrando e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

_Seu sangue estava por sobre as minhas mãos..._

_E nada pude fazer.._

_Não pude te ajudar..._

_Não pude evitar..._

_Por favor, acorde._

Brian não se mexe. Justin entende. Rapidamente coloca sua taça de vinho encima da mesa e corre para abraçar o homem da sua frente, com todo afeto, amor e carinho sincero que sempre sentira por ele.

Brian ainda de costas sente dois braços envolvendo seu peito e abdômen de forma obsessiva mais carinhosa, enquanto as costas sentiam um rosto macio encostado ali.

- Não foi culpa sua.

- Eu poderia ter corrido mais e...

- Shhh. Eu não o culpo por nada. E não quero que você se culpe também.

- O que aconteceu já faz parte do passado.

- Vai te deixar seqüelas por toda a vida.

- Eu posso lidar com isso.

- Talvez você nunca mais desenhe.

- Não á nada que me impedirá de fazer aquilo que eu quero, testado médico nenhum.

- Você poderá sofrer alguns problemas por causa do golpe.

- Quem não tem problemas?

Justin dá a volta em Brian e o abraça de frente, cobrindo seu rosto entre o pescoço dele enquanto fechava os olhos.

Brian retribui ao abraço.

- Você poderia estar melhor se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

- Ficar perto de você me faz sentir melhor. Sentir o seu cheiro, seu corpo, ouvir a sua voz. Isso tudo me faz sentir recuperado de qualquer mal que passei.

Justin confessa, sentindo o rosto arder, mas ainda sim apertando mais o abraço em torno daquele que tanto amava.

Não esperava um "eu te amo" da parte de Brian. Isso seria uma espera inútil.

Mas não quer dizer que precisaria esconder os sentimentos que o envolviam de forma tão colossal e prazerosa. Seria como tentar negar aquilo que sentia de verdade. Seria uma mentira.

- Você precisa voltar pra casa antes que a sua mãe chame a policia e eu terei de ser preso por seqüestro de menor.

- Eu não quero voltar pra casa. Quero ficar aqui com você.

- Você ainda precisa descansar muito e na sua caminha quente com a mamãe Taylor de enfermeira cuidando de você.

- Ela está tentando me deixar louco.

- Eu acredito que esteja. Mas será pior se a mamãe Taylor acordar e não ver o seu filhinho Taylor dormindo tranqüilamente na sua caminha do ursinho puff.

- Quem foi que disse que a minha cama é do ursinho puff?

- Não é?

- Não. É dos ursinhos carinhosos.

Brian e Justin sorriem. Brian leva Justin até casa.

----------

Deixou o louro na porta de casa, sua mãe o estava procurando. Preocupada.

Não pôde deixar de sorrir com o olhar mortal que aquela mulher lhe dirigiu, resolveu sair dali antes que alguma confusão se formasse, mas não antes de aceitar a promessa que Justin lhe fará cumprir, de ir visitá-lo amanhã.

Retornado ao seu loft, Brian enche uma nova taça de vinho para beber antes de se deitar na sua cama de casal.

-----------

"_Ficar perto de você me faz sentir melhor..._

_...Sentir o seu cheiro, seu corpo, ouvir a sua voz. Isso tudo me faz sentir recuperado de qualquer mal que passei"._

Brian Kinney se revirava da cama. Há tempos não possuía o mal da insônia, não seria agora que recomeçaria a tê-lo.

No entanto..

Não podia negar..

Aquelas palavras tomaram sua mente como uma enchente alagando toda uma ponte acima do rio.

Não conseguia se livrar delas.

Mesmo após as palavras de Justin, grande parte de dentro dele ainda o condenava por não ter impedido o acidente que resultou na coma do jovem louro.

_Nem você... _

Nem ninguém..

Sabem o que pude sentir ao ver seu corpo inerte jogado ao chão.. Eu não consigo tirar as imagens da minha cabeça.

_Poderia ter morrido..._

_Poderia não ter acordado nunca mais..._

_A culpa é minha._

Brian se mantém de barriga pra cima, seus olhos estão cobertos com seu braço encima deles. Mantinha-os fechados, negando-os de lacrimejar.

_Por que você me ama?_

_Por que eu não acredito nesse amor...?_

_Eu não consigo aceitar esse amor._

_Não aceito que ele exista._

_Eu preciso me distanciar do garoto_.

_Faze-lo acreditar que tudo que vivemos não passou de uma desculpa para transar com ele._

_Apenas sexo._

_Sexo... _

_... Apenas e nada mais._

_Vou me distanciar aos poucos._

_Um dia a mais ou a menos ele vai se cansar de correr atrás de mim._

_Talvez veja até que tudo que diz sentir não passa de um exagero._

_Finalmente ele me deixará em paz._

_Em paz.._

_Sem a presença dele._

Brian se assusta. Seu telefone toca.

Prefere não atender. Pode ser Michael com alguma lição de moral que ele anda fazendo questão de lhe dizer ultimamente.

Permanece na cama, deixando que a ligação se for importante, caia na secretária eletrônica.

A pessoa da outra linha a prefere, depois de algumas chamadas sem retorno.

Brian... É o Justin.

Brian se senta na cama, mas ainda não atende ao telefone.

- Você deve estar em alguma boate agora, provavelmente, mas... A minha dormiu. Eu me livrei de uma bronca porque disse que estava muito cansado. Ela ficou com pena e me deu um desconto. – ouvi-se um leve riso do outro lado da linha -... Eu só liguei para dizer que ficarei te esperando amanhã.. mas, se não der para você vir eu posso entender. Só que um raio vai cair na sua cabeça por quebrar uma promessa. E agora eu vou dormir e caso você volte ainda está noite para seu loft, eu só quero que saiba que... Que eu..

A ligação é terminada obrigatoriamente pelo termino do tempo em deixar recados na secretária eletrônica.

Brian sente involuntariamente seu coração parar por alguns segundos até uma raiva angustiada invadir seu ser fazendo ter uma vontade imaginável de quebrar a secretária eletrônica e agindo como uma colegial apaixonada vai ao telefone re-discando o número que ligou até alguns segundos atrás.

Primeira chamada...

Desliga.

_Onde estou com a cabeça?_

_Droga._

Seu coração palpitava, mas se sentia estúpido. Até pouco tempo atrás arranjava uma maneira de se distanciar do garoto e agora estava aflito em não poder ter tido a chance de ouvir o termino da frase que Justin estava lhe dizendo, ainda mais como se não soubesse o que o louro lhe confessaria.

Não sabia como dizer..

Mas de repente sentira uma vontade agonizante de poder ouvir tudo até o fim, pela própria voz de Justin.

Sentia-se cansado agora. Voltou para cama e deitou.

Não demorou muito para relaxar e deixar que o sono o levasse para o mundo dos sonhos aonde poderia sonhar a vontade em ouvir "aquelas" palavras saindo pela boca de Justin.

Não que se importasse em ouvir..

Só que não tinha mais nada para ficar sonhando...

-----------

Brian tem um sonho estranho. Um sonho diferente de todos que já tivera na vida.

Estava numa sala de tribunal no qual ele se era o próprio juiz e os jurados, todos, permaneciam com as mesmas feições de Justin.

O caso era sobre o Coração que lutava judicialmente contra a sua Consciência.

A consciência de Brian.

- Sr. Kinney. Eu tenho provas aqui que indicam que o sr. –referendo-se ao próprio Brian, ainda sentado como juiz - está apaixonado pelo réu Justin Taylor.

- Eu protesto!- disse a Consciência - Brian Kinney só se importa com um acompanhante em sua cama. Apenas isso. Justin Taylor o está confundindo, fazendo-o começar achar que pode sentir mais que apenas desejo.

- Errado. Tenho aqui os papéis que provam os sentimentos que o sr. Kinney possuiu enquanto seu amado Justin Taylor ainda se permanecia em coma no hospital.

O Coração entrega os papeis ao Brian, que o vê atentamente.

- Elas parecem coerentes. – afirma Brian após ver os papéis.

- Elas não provam nada! Brian sentiu-se culpado por não ter ajudado melhor o réu Justin Taylor, mas seus sentimentos pelo próprio não passam de desejos carnais.

- Tenho provas também de quantos homens Brian mantivera relações e que nenhum deles o fizera se apaixonar e também que o sr. Kinney nunca, absolutamente nunca se apaixonara em toda vida. Então não á como ele saber se está apaixonado ou não.

A Consciência entrega suas provas ao juiz Brian que também os analisa e parece concordar com as afirmações das provas.

O Coração se preocupa, a Consciência está preste a ganhar o caso. Não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse!

Mais horas de julgamento, a Consciência parecia levar a melhor em cada argumentação e jogada.

Depois de um tempo...

- Os jurados já chegaram a um veredicto? – Juiz Brian pergunta.

- Sim vossa excelência.

Mas antes da sentença final, o réu Justin Taylor pede autorização para falar.

- O réu não poderá falar agora no final. O julgamento chegou ao fim, só podemos esperar agora a sentença dos jurados. – argumenta a Consciência.

- Protesto! Todos nós temos o direito de expressar aquilo que sentimos, além do mais que mal fará a fala do réu nesta hora se a formação dos jurados já podem estar formada... Infelizmente. – o Coração se segurava para não chorar.

- Protesto aceito. Pode começar Justin.

- Obrigado Meritíssimo.

Justin sai da cadeira do réu e fica em frente ao tribunal, de frente para Brian - ou juiz Brian, tanto faz.

- Primeiramente eu gostaria de dizer que Brian Kinney salvou minha vida do acidente que sofri duas semanas atrás. E que dependente do que poderia ter acontecido se ele não tivesse ocorrido, quero que você saiba – declara olhando fundo aos olhos de Brian - que não foi depois de ter me salvado que descobri amar você; foi antes, bem antes. Mais precisamente quando te vi pela primeira vez e você veio falar comigo pela primeira vez.

- Eu nunca esquecerei aquele dia; pois foi o começo dos dias mais felizes da minha vida, o dia em que pude encontrar o meu grande amor de ontem, hoje e sempre. Você Brian Kinney.

O juiz Brian sai de seu "trono" e vai até Justin. O abraça e olha bem dentro dos seus olhos azuis como se querendo acreditar que aquilo tudo fosse verdade.

Faz Justin descansar seu rosto em sua mão enquanto o aproxima e como em câmera lenta, unem suas bocas num único beijo profundo e apaixonado.

O Coração chorava de alegria. O caso está ganho!

Os jurados aplaudiam.

E a Consciência não estava muito conformada com a derrota.

Eu te amo Brian... Eu te amo.

-------------

Justin se mantinha preso em frente ao espelho. Brian poderia vir hoje e ficar com ele enquanto praticava a fisioterapia.

Ficar ao seu lado era tudo que mais importava para Justin.

Ainda não haviam se beijado des do acidente e talvez hoje poderiam...

_Se ele me perguntar sobre a mensagem de ontem...? Vou ter que dizer a verdade e terminar o que ele não pôde ter ouvido._

_Cristo. Já imagino minha cara arder! Vou passar a maior vergonha da minha vida._

_Mais tudo para ele saber que..._

Justin! Telefone é a sua amiga Daphne.

------------

Ligou para o escritório dizendo que só poderá comparecer à tarde por problemas que ele formulou como "não sendo da conta de ninguém".

Parou no sinal vermelho. Colocou os óculos escuros.

Estava com leves olheiras pela noite vagarosa que teve, ainda mais tendo tido um sonho tão estranho e hilário como o que tivera.

Nem podia acreditar que sonhara com alguma coisa assim.

O velho, ou melhor, o vivido Brian Kinney tendo sonhos românticos iguais a um hétero em sua primeira história de amor.

_Lamentável._

É o que pensava.

O sinal abriu, voltou a seguir seu caminho.

_Isso tudo deve ser a falta de cocaína do sangue._

Brian tentava achar uma explicação para tudo. Sempre.

É impassível da sua parte tentar fugir daquilo que tinha certeza que começava a sentir pelo louro dos olhos azuis.

_Não, é a falta de cocaína e álcool também._

Não importa.

Que negasse ao máximo, que não aceitasse, que simplesmente não acreditasse.

Não poderia fugir, além do mais estava indo até ele não estava?

_Dane-se..._

Não se encontrava arrependido da promessa. Iria para ver como estava e apenas isso.

Depois...

Depois veria o que fazer.

Agora, nesta hora sua maior prioridade, inominada, era simplesmente Justin Taylor.

O por quê, ainda precisava descobrir. E isso sem duvida alguma levaria tempo e muita compreensão de sua parte.

------------

Algum dia talvez descobrisse o verdadeiro sentimento guardado dentro de si pelo garoto de cabelos louros.

Talvez chegasse a ama-lo...

A sentir medo de perde-lo...

Mas dependente de tudo que fosse acontecer ambos, mutuamente, sentiam que de uma maneira ou outra nasceram para ficarem interligados consecutivamente.

Seus corpos..

Suas mentes..

...Poderão em algum dia talvez se separar. Tomarem caminhos distintos. Objeções de vidas contrárias.

Porém, seus corações estarão destinados a viverem juntos...

Mesmo com a dor da saudade...

Mesmo com a dor da perda e magoa...

Os corações de ambos permanecerá batendo, mesmo que distantes, por uma única razão...

A de se amarem.

Fim.

Paula-Chan

Nota da autora: Aleluia! Terminei 18 paginas no Word! o Devo ressaltar que escrevi a Fanfic com base de resumos que peguei de alguns sites e pelo vídeo que a Lunna mandou no fórum o que me ajudou muito!

Minha primeira fanfic QAF, me perdoem se ficou meio contraditória é que eu queria expressar romantismo e com uma pitada de humor, se saiu uma salada eu prometo que na próxima melhoro! Obrigada a todos que lerem Mil beijos


End file.
